


Stuck With You

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are taking a trip down memory lane, while sharing an intimate moment. A moment of pure love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

Harry smiled as he touched his lover’s face. Draco answered the touch with a chaste kiss on the palm of Harry’s hand.

“We’ve had some fun, didn’t we?” Harry said as he laid his head on Draco’s chest.

“We sure did, Harry,” Draco answered softly. “I bet no one expected us to come this far.”

“We’ve had our ups and downs,” Harry whispered. “We even thought about breaking up. Many times if I remember correctly. But I don’t want to erase one single row, because I would lose those happy memories of making up.”

“Damn, they were intense.”

“Sweetheart, they were the best,” Harry said, stroking Draco’s belly. “Despite your parents’ objections, despite all the shit Skeeter wrote about us, we’ve made it.  They couldn’t destroy our love, Draco. They never will.”

Harry slowly raised his head when the sudden silence took him off guard.

“Nurse Owens?” Harry said, his hands trembling uncontrollably.

“I’m so sorry, Mr Potter,” Nurse Owens said, while waving her wand. “Your husband has passed away.”

She stepped forward and respectfully closed Draco’s eyes.

“I’ll give you a moment.”

Tears were flowing out of Harry’s eyes as he caressed Draco’s silver mane.

“I’m so happy to be stuck with you,” Harry whispered hoarsely between sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Huey Lewis & The News' song "Stuck With You"


End file.
